Mitleid
by callisto24
Summary: Weechesters Weihnachten


Titel: Mitleid

Fandom: Supernatural

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, kein Geld wird verdient.

Inhalt: Ein Blick in die Vergangenheit, Weechesters, Weihnachten

Dean starrte einfach zurück. Er kannte diesen Blick. Und ja - er wusste, dass seine Jeans ein Loch am Knie hatte und die Säume ausgefranst waren. Hatte längst beschlossen, dass dieser Look cool war, selbst wenn die anderen Kinder behaupteten, dass er abgerissen aussah und sich verziehen sollte. Damit konnte er umgehen. Genau wie mit dem Blick der Lehrerin, mit dieser Mischung aus Mitleid, Tadel und unausgesprochenen Fragen. Da half nur Frechheit. Das Kinn hochtragen und den Erkundigungen zuvorkommen.

Nein, der Papa kam erst am Abend zurück, hatte keine Zeit für eine Sprechstunde. Natürlich kaufte er ihnen neue Sachen. Dean trug nur einfach seine Lieblingssachen, weil sie ihm gefielen. Und wenn die Jacke etwas zu dünn war - nach Ansicht der Lehrerin - dann war das ihr Problem und nicht seines. Und wenn sie meinte, dass er eine Mütze bräuchte oder Handschuhe, dann lachte er nur und winkte ab. So etwas brauchte er nicht, ihm war immer warm.

Allerdings konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sich die Anmerkungen in seinen Verstand bohrten und dort Wurzeln schlugen. Ihm war es vielleicht egal, wenn seine Finger blau froren oder seine Ohren auf dem Heimweg schmerzten, aber dass Sammy etwas Ähnliches erlebte, das kam nicht in Frage. Vielleicht war es gut, dass die Lehrerinnen - und irgendwie waren sie alle gleich, wo immer sie auch wohnten - unangenehme Aufmerksamkeit an den Tag legten.

Das führte dazu, dass er auch aufmerksam wurde. Und dass er peinlich genau dafür sorgte, dass Sammy keine Löcher in seinen Hosen hatte. Dass er Handschuhe und Mütze trug. Dass er eine bunte Plastikdose mit einem Pausenbrot mitnahm, und dass er zum Frühstück seine Milch trank. Nicht dass Sam das interessierte. Er war gerade mal alt genug, um nicht mit jedem zweiten Schritt auf die Nase zu fallen. Aber eben auch alt genug, um sich dem Leben stellen zu müssen. Alleine, ohne Dean. Ohne dass Dean auf ihn aufpasste.

"Weiß der Papa, dass wir morgen im Hort wichteln?" Die Kinderpflegerin zeigte auch diesen Blick. Obwohl er Sammy mit Handschuhen, Mütze und Stiefeln ausgestattet und bis oben zugeknöpft hatte, so dass der in der Wärme des Eingangsbereichs bereits rot anlief. Dean trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Gerade fiel ihm ein, dass sich die Sohle seines Turnschuhs vorne löste. Natürlich sah sie genau dahin. Er hob das Kinn.

"Klar", behauptete er. "Ist schon eingepackt." Die Kinderpflegerin sah ihn wieder merkwürdig an. "Es muss nichts kosten", sagte sie dann, verdächtig sanft. "Selbstgemacht ist auch schön. Wir tauschen nur kleine Aufmerksamkeiten."

"Logisch." Dean nickte, deutete auf Sammy, der dem Austausch wie immer stumm folgte. "Wir müssen dann."

"Grüße an den Papa", rief sie ihnen noch hinterher. "Er könnte sich mal wieder blicken lassen."

"Sicher." Dean drehte sich nicht um, scheuchte Sammy aus dem Haus und in die Kälte, heilfroh dem Verhör zu entgehen. Auch wenn er längst eine gewisse Technik im Umgang mit allzu neugierigen Erwachsenen entwickelt hatte, bedeutete das nicht, dass er diese Gespräche sonderlich genoss.

Manchmal fragte er sich, wie Sammy die Zeit im Kindergarten überstand, ohne aufzufallen. Ob überhaupt. Die steten Nachfragen nach ihrem Vater, in welcher Stadt, in welchem Kindergarten sie sich auch gerade aufhielten, bedeuteten nichts Gutes. Meist blieben sie ohnehin nicht lange genug, als dass der einer solchen Aufforderung nachkommen konnte.

Sammy war nun einmal eigen. Er sprach nicht viel, antwortete selten. Es war, als warte er auf einen Grund. Und als habe er noch nicht entschieden, welcher Grund es sein sollte, der ihn aus der Reserve locken sollte.

Nicht mit Dean natürlich. Dean verstand ihn auch ohne Worte. Er wusste, was ihm fehlte und sorgte dafür, dass er es bekam. Begriff schnell, was es mit Kinderflohmärkten auf sich hatte, rechnete mit dem Haushaltsgeld, das der Vater ihnen zurücklegte, fand immer einen Weg zu besorgen, was Sam brauchte. Das war kein Problem, verstand sich von selbst.

Aber Sam?

Dean erinnerte sich an all die merkwürdigen, kleinen Interaktionen mit anderen Kindern. Vorfälle, die andere vielleicht gar nicht bemerkt hatten, die ihr Vater mit Sicherheit nicht bemerkte. Auch wenn er nicht mehr viel darüber wusste, wie er selbst sich in Sams Alter verhalten hatte, so war er doch sicher, dass es anders gewesen war.

Er hatte sich gewehrt, er hatte gestritten, getobt, geschrien.

Sam war still.

Er saß da, buddelte im Sandkasten, und wenn ein anderer Junge kam und ihm die Schaufel wegnahm, dann sah er ihn nur an, guckte ihm nach, geradeso als wäge er ab, ob es sich lohne, etwas zu tun, etwas zu sagen.

Es war seltsam, so dachte Dean manchmal. Auch wenn Sam gewiss nicht seltsam war. Sam verstand alles, was er ihm erklärte. Und gewiss verstand er auch, was man im Kindergarten von ihm verlangte.

Aber er sagte nichts, er sah ihn nur an und wartete.

"Ich bin kurz weg." Es liefen Disney Weihnachtsfilme, Tick, Trick und Track und Goofy. Dean konnte sie bereits mitsingen, schätzte ab, wie lange sie laufen würden. Sam nickte, ohne die weit aufgerissenen Augen vom Bildschirm zu lösen. Zeichentrick war eine verlässliche Angelegenheit. Auch wenn ein Bilderbuch für gewöhnlich denselben Zweck erfüllte, ging Dean lieber auf Nummer sicher.

Den Bleistift hatte er schon aus seinem Federmäppchen hervorgekramt. Er sah noch beinahe unbenutzt aus, Dean war sich wohl bewusst, dass es besser war, erst die alten aufzubrauchen. Man wusste nie, wozu es gut war.

Er schlenderte langsam durch das Foyer des Motels. Nur nicht auffallen. Zwar schenkte man ihm hier keine Aufmerksamkeit, aber Dean erinnerte sich doch, dass zu dieser Zeit des Jahres manche Menschen zur Rührseligkeit neigten. Das konnte er gar nicht gebrauchen.

Die bunten Lichterketten warfen hübsche Lichter und er mochte das Grün der Plastiktannen.

Und da waren sie - er hatte sich richtig erinnert. Ein Gestell mit Papierservietten, jede mit einem Stechpalmenzweig bedruckt, die perfekte Verpackung für seinen Bleistift und Sammys Wichtelgeschenk.

Er sah sich um, niemand beachtete ihn. Seine Finger waren flink, die Serviette sicher unter seiner Jacke, als er sich umdrehte.

"Hey, Kleiner!"

Dean erstarrte.

"Junge, komm her!" Die Stimme klang nicht unfreundlich, nicht strafend. Dean zögerte, gehorchte dann doch, hob langsam den Blick, sah Joe, den Barkeeper vorsichtig an. Der grinste und reichte ihm ein Glas über den Tresen. Eine milchige Flüssigkeit befand sich darin.

Dean schnupperte.

"Kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk von mir", sagte Joe und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Ich hab über die Feiertage frei. Aber du sitzt hier fest mit deinem Babysitter-Job."

Dean straffte den Rücken. "Sam ist kein Baby", erklärte er.

"Naja." Joe wirkte skeptisch, nickte ihm dann zu. "Trink nur", forderte ihn auf, ungewöhnlich weich. Sein meist verkniffenes Gesicht verzog sich in freundliche Falten. "Wird dir gut tun. Ist ja Weihnachten."

Die Flüssigkeit roch süß und Dean trank, hustete kurz, trank wieder. Der Nachgeschmack war scharf, aber er das kannte er. John ließ manchmal seine Flasche offen stehen und irgendwann hatte Dean den Inhalt versucht. Und den Versuch sofort bereut.

Das hier war anders. Es war süß und sein Magen wurde warm. Er lachte und Joe lachte auch.

"Frohe Weihnachten, Kleiner", sagte er und wenn da etwas wie Mitleid in seiner Stimme sein sollte, dann war es Dean egal.

Er rülpste, stellte das Glas ab und sagte Gute Nacht.

Sam reagierte nicht, als er wieder ins Zimmer kam. Pluto und Mickey tanzten um den Weihnachtsbaum.

Dean wickelte den Bleistift in die Serviette, befestigte sie mit einem Bindfaden, den er von dem Loch in seiner Jeans abtrennte. Sah gut aus, fand er und kicherte.

Ihm war warm und angenehm. Das Licht war schön und der Zeichentrickfilm bunt und lustig.

"Eierpunsch", fiel ihm ein und er lachte wieder. "Natürlich, das war das."

Sam drehte sich um zu ihm. Eine Falte entstand auf seiner sonst glatten Stirn.

"Dean?", sagte er. "Geht es dir gut?"

Dean gluckste. "Mir geht es toll, Sammy. Bald ist Weihnachten. Und du…" Er hielt inne, wusste nicht weiter. Sein Mund war trocken.

Sam stand auf, stolperte auf seinen kurzen Beinen zu ihm, legte den Kopf schief, sah ihn an. Prüfend. Dann breitete sich ein Lächeln über seinem Gesicht aus, eines dieser Sammy-Lächeln, bei dem seine Grübchen so deutlich wurden, dass man sie nicht übersehen konnte, und seine Augen in verschiedenen Farben glitzerten.

„Und ich hab dich lieb, Dean", sagte Sam und schlang seine Arme um Deans Hals, warme, weiche Babyarme, und plötzlich kicherte Dean nicht mehr. Plötzlich hatte er einen Kloß im Hals.

„Pass auf dich auf", flüsterte Sammy in sein Ohr und auf einmal wusste Dean, dass er sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte. Dass niemand sich sorgen musste. Sam war klug, Sam war viel klüger als sie alle zusammen. Er sah, was andere nicht sahen, was Dean nicht sah. Und auch wenn er jetzt glaubte, auf Sammy aufzupassen, so würde doch eine Zeit kommen, in der Sam auf ihn aufpasste. Das war so sicher, wie Sommer und Winter, wie Weihnachten und Neujahr, so sicher wie die Tatsache, dass sie beide zusammengehörten. Für immer. Und für ewig.

Ende

7


End file.
